The present invention is directed to a device for mounting electrical equipment to a utility pole in a clustered array. More particularly, the invention is directed to a wing type mounting device for supporting electrical equipment on a support structure.
Various electrical devices such as transformers are often mounted on utility poles using a suitable mounting bracket or other attaching device. It is common practice to mount electrical devices on a utility pole using a single mounting device capable of supporting several electrical devices.
One type of mounting device for supporting a plurality of electrical devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,978 to Selman et al. This device includes several mounting brackets spaced around the utility pole. The brackets are connected together by a linkage and clamped around the pole. The electrical devices are then attached to each of the brackets to encircle the utility pole.
Another type of electrical equipment mounting device includes a single bearing plate attached to a utility pole by bolts or other fasteners. A pair of elongated polygonal shaped structural members are attached to the bearing plate and extends in a generally horizontal direction. The structural members have elongated sides and open ends. Mounting brackets are attached at opposite ends of the structural member and along the length of the structural member. The electrical devices are then attached to the brackets to support the electrical devices around the utility pole. Examples of this type of device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,904 to Farmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,856 to Farmer et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,927 to Farmer et al.
A further example of the prior mounting devices include a bracket attached to a utility pole and a curved support bar attached to the bracket. The electrical devices are then attached to the curved bar at opposite ends thereof and along the length to position the electrical devices around the utility pole. Examples of this type of device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,622 and 3,856,250 to Farmer.
Although these devices have been effective for supporting electrical equipment, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved electrical equipment mounting devices.
The present invention is directed to an electrical equipment mounting device for mounting electrical equipment on a utility pole. More specifically, the invention is directed to a wing-type mounting rack for mounting electrical equipment in a clustered array around a utility pole.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a mounting device for supporting a plurality of electrical devices on a utility pole that is economical to manufacture and easy to assemble.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting device for supporting a plurality of pieces of electrical equipment on a utility pole, wherein the electrical equipment can be attached to the mounting device while on the ground and then lifted and attached to the utility pole as a unit.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting device for electrical equipment having a mounting plate and a support member spaced from the mounting plate for supporting the electrical equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting device for supporting electrical equipment in a clustered array around a utility pole where the mounting device has a plurality of brackets for supporting the electrical equipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mounting device for electrical equipment where the mounting device includes a mounting plate, a support member coupled to the mounting plate and a plurality of electrical equipment supporting brackets coupled to the support member.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting device for electrical equipment where the mounting device includes a mounting plate and a support member having at least one mounting arm attached to the mounting plate for spacing the support member from the mounting plate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mounting device for electrical equipment including a mounting plate having a pair of mounting arms and a support member having a pair of mounting arms where the mounting arms of the support member are coupled to the mounting arms of the mounting plate.
The objects of the invention are basically attained by providing a mounting device, for supporting electrical equipment on a utility pole, said device comprising a mounting plate, for coupling to a utility pole, said mounting plate having first and second sides, a support member having a body portion with first and second sides and at least one mounting arm extending from said body portion, said at least one mounting arm being coupled to said mounting plate, for spacing said body portion from said mounting plate, a first support bracket coupled to said first side of said mounting plate and said first side of said support member for supporting electrical equipment, and a second support bracket coupled to said second side of said mounting plate and said second side of said support member for supporting electrical equipment.
The objects of the invention are further attained by providing a mounting rack, for mounting electrical equipment on a utility pole, said mounting rack comprising a mounting plate for coupling to a utility pole, said mounting plate having first and second longitudinal side edges, a support member coupled to said mounting plate, said support member having a body portion extending in a first plane, first and second side edges, and first and second coupling arms extending outwardly from said body portion, first and second support brackets coupled to said side edges of said mounting plate and said side edges of said support member, and a third support bracket coupled to said outwardly extending coupling arms of said support member.
The objects of the invention are also attained by providing a mounting rack for mounting electrical equipment on a utility pole, said mounting rack comprising a mounting plate for coupling to a utility pole, said mounting plate having a top end, a bottom end, a first longitudinal side, and second longitudinal side, said mounting plate further having first and second mounting arms spaced from said longitudinal sides and extending outwardly from said mounting plate, at least one support member coupled to said mounting arms of said mounting plate, said support member having a body portion extending generally parallel to said mounting plate, and a plurality of support brackets coupled to said support member and said mounting plate for supporting electrical equipment.
The objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which form a part of this original disclosure.